


Wild Horses

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: HORSES!, insecure gavin somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumbr prompt: AH-OT6 Gavin has been secretly riding horses for years, but hides it thinking that the others will tease him for being 'too posh'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> I should entitle this 'when drabbles run away with me'
> 
>  
> 
> prompt: AH-OT6, Gavin has been secretly riding horses for years, but hides it thinking that the others will tease him for being 'too posh'.

"Where are going?" Ray asked appearing behind him a he tried to open the door a quietly as he could. 

"Just popping out love I'll be back soon," He said with a smile and ray observed him suspiciously. Gavin silenced his thoughts with a quick kiss and stepped around the edge of the door pulling it closed behind him. He let out a breath as he leaned his back against the door, kicking off with a renewed smile he marched off down the street, a skip in his step and his backpack swinging on his shoulder.

\---

"You're late tonight Gav," Tom noted when the young lad pushed open the gate with a creak. Gavin shrugged.

"It's game night." 

He wandered over to the farthest stable and stuck him hand back first through the bars. 

"Hey girl," he whispered to the grey mare behind the door. 

The sky was beginning to darken when Gavin lead his tacked up mare down the lane to the paddock at the end. He had changed into his gear, black jodhpurs and a simple green shirt, his hat tucked under his arm holding the reins loosely. 

He didn't enjoy lying to his boys, though he would call it less lying more...omitting the truth, but he knew the gags that would unfold if they found out and he really did enjoy riding. 

His mother had forced he and his brother to take lessons back in the day when they were children, he isn't sure why and she probably could tell you either but it was just the done thing where he lived. Unlike his brother though, he found himself quite enjoying the weekly visits to the yard and occasionally stayed late and walked himself home at night to spend more time with the creatures. 

He stopped around age 11 when it became evident that horse riding wasn't exactly a hobby that would make him popular with his classmates. Without it his weeks seemed longer and more stressful and he yearned for he freedom he felt when he was galloping through the fields full pelt with the wind on his body and the air around swallowing up his yells. 

It took a year for him to say screw it and take it back up, ignoring the taunts and laughs from his classmates, he could take the comments, he would just throw them to the breeze when he was out next. 

When he moved to Texas he picked it up again having tapered off his time at the yard to do filming projects. Texas was the ideal place for this, it had huge wide open spaces and quite a few great yards with horses to ride at your leisure. He found himself drawn to a small one just a couple of miles away from the office. It was old, one of the original stable locations in the city of Austin and homed just 4 horses. The owner, Tom, an elderly farm hand who now owned 3 of the 4 had jumped on the chance to have a fit young lad to exercise the horses he no longer had the energy to. 

Gavin's favourite was the grey mare called Bow. She wasn't huge and she wasn't as powerful as other horses Gavin had known in the past but she was fast and well tempered and was the perfect companion for Gavin's jaunts into the open grassy expanses of Texas. 

Tonight he didn't want to go far, it was already getting late after a long day in the office and a few hours in front of the xbox with the guys and the last thing he needed was to get lost with someone else's horse. So he stuck to the paddock. Cantering in circles and figures of eight listening to the thud of hooves against the chipped rubber surface he felt the first sweep of calm run through him. 

He stuck to simple strides and easy paces and let the rhythm of the horse take him away. 

"I was definitely not expecting this." Gavin pulled sharply on the reins stopping Bow in her tracks at the sudden voice and he shifted his head to see the 5 men stood by the fence. 

"What...what are you doing here?" Gavin squeaked. 

"Making sure you weren't cheating on us or getting in trouble or just being Gavin." Geoff shrugged and Gavin sighed swinging his leg over the horses back and dismounting with a bounce to the floor. He unclipped his hat and gave a light pull to Bows leather reins leading her over to where they stood. 

"Unless you think I'm into beastiality I think you're safe with the cheating thing." He laughed and Ray ducked under the fence reaching out a hand to stroke across Bows neck. 

"You could have told me you were doing _this_ you know? It's better than anything I was imagining." Ray joked.

"Yeah Gav, why would you hide this from us?" Michael questioned with a frown.

"I didn't want you to think I was some poncy twat or something." 

"But being sneaky even though you know that you always looks suspicious when you do was a better option?" Ryan chuckled, raising an eyebrow a the young man. 

"And you're not a poncy twat or whatever. We'd never think that, this is actually pretty cool. I haven't seen anyone ride since I was a kid." Jack spoke thoughtfully leaning heavily over the fence. 

"I thought you'd laugh at me." He admitted softly, picking at the loose thread in the reins in his hands. 

"You gotta trust us more baby. I love how happy you looked up there. Not to mention it's pretty damn hot." Michael whispered huskily hoisting himself up over the fence so he could nuzzle Gavin's neck. 

He gulped and smiled and Ryan reached over to clap him on the back.

"Go on then, back up there. Show us what you can do." 

Gavin had to stop assuming his boyfriends were going to leave him over the smallest things he decided as he hopped onto the horses back. He glanced at them stood shoulder to shoulder , forearms leaning on the wooden panels as they watched him intently. Michael was right, he needed to trust them more.


End file.
